Umbrella
by TenshiMikan
Summary: They have been friends since they were little kids, but now their feelings might have developed into something more. RintoxLenka / Rinto/Lenka. Oneshot.


**Just taking a break from fantasy-themed fanifcs with a dumb oneshot ; v ; Enjoy ~~**

* * *

**Lenka's P.O.V**

"Really? This is what I get for not checking the weather forecast?!" I quietly hissed to myself.

I was officially the biggest idiot in the world at the moment. It was pouring down outside, the rain dripping down on the windows. How was I supposed to get home in only a school uniform and a thin cardigan? And I had forgotten my umbrella too, of course. Wow Lenka, good job. I put my remaining books inside my locker, and sighed. Once again, I looked through the pockets of my cardigan to see if I had any money.

"I was hoping that I had enough money to take the train home..." I slammed my face onto the locker door, obviously angry at myself..

"Allright, here it goes..." I muttered to myself as I took my school briefcase, and put it on top of my head.

Without an umbrella, this was the closest I could get. I started running quickly, the rain dripping onto my face. I stopped running, and took the briefcase in my hand. It didn't work at all. I continued walking, the rain making small spots on my clothing. Then, after a while, I suddenly was shielded from the rain. When I looked up, it was Rinto, holding his umbrella over my head.

"I thought you probably didn't want to get wet, do you want to share the umbrella with me?" He asked.

"Uh..., sure!" I replied, as I continued walking alongside him.

Me and Rinto have known eachother since we were kids, and we still hang out with eachother. But now it's just a bit... different. Because I think I have developed a little crush on him. It's just that everytime I look at him, especially when he smiles, I just feel all warm and fluffy inside... I can't help it!

Rinto still remained silent, he seemed lost in his own thoughts. I wondered if he would ever return any of these feelings I have for him, and if he even liked me at all. He has a lot of friends at the school, and he is often occupied, leaving me in the shadows. But every time he comes back to me and apologizes. What a dork he is.

**Rintos P.O.V**

Lenka has also been silent for a while. I was just too shy to start a conversation, that's all. I looked at her. She had her hair up in her usual ponytail, now wet from the rain. Her golden hair flowed down to her shoulders, and swung from side to side when she walked. I blushed a little. I liked her, a lot actually. Even though she was a bit bitter most of the time, she was a good person all in all. She was my best friend, but I wanted to be more then just her friend. She was the only friend I had that I could truly trust, the other ones were just random people that crowded around me daily. I guess I have a huge crush on her.

"Hey... Lenka, do you have anyone you like at the moment?" I asked her, looking at her with a curious face. Her face turned crimson red, and she quickly faced away from me.

"Y-yeah kinda... B-but I don't think he's interested in me at a-all..." She said, obviously trying to push away the subject. "Oh, I see..:" I replied. The silence came back once again.

After a while, we reached her house. She thanked me for walking her home, and walked up the porch.

"L-Lenka, wait!" I stuttered. I went up to her, building up all the courage I could, and gave her a light peck on the lips. She stood there, her face flushed red as she covered her face with her hands. I smiled. She was pretty cute like that, I got to admit.

"See you later." I said as I walked away, leaving her completely dumbfounded. I felt bad for her, but after what I did I couldn't possibly be there any longer, I would just mess up and do something stupid as usual.

**Lenkas P.O.V**

"W-what the h-heck!?" I stammered, my face completely buried in my pillow.

He had just kissed me. On the lips. I need help. My face still looked like a tomato, and I didn't like it. Did that mean that he liked me too? He's probably just messing with me like usual, I thought as I went over to my desk to finish some homework. After a while, my phone plinged. I got a message.

When I opened the message, my face went even redder.

[ Hey, sorry for leaving you behind like that...

What I meant was that I really like you, and I

have done that for a while now...

Do you return my feelings ? -Rinto.]

I desperately tried to hide the stupid smile that formed on my lips

[ I do.]


End file.
